versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Alucard (Castlevania)
Adrian Fahrenheit Ţepeş, also known as Alucard, is the son of Dracula, and a protagonist in the Castlevania franchise. Background As the offspring of an unnatural bond between Dracula and a human woman named Lisa, Adrian had special powers, preordained to be stronger than any human but not potentially as strong as his father, especially in the dark arts. After Lisa was killed, mistaken for a witch, Adrian grew up under the influence of his father, whence he was taught in the dark arts and molded into a warrior who would one day fight for the side of evil. Adrian's existence did not come without quirks, as the gentle, human side of his mother always seemed to cloud his "better judgment", as Dracula would have put it. At her death, Adrian was by his mother's side. She insisted that he not take his anger at her death out on the humans, as their lives are already full of hardship. With those words, she had a profound influence on Adrian's thinking. His mind wandered as he questioned his father's will. After standing by for as long as he could, he broke away from his father's army and disappeared. Understanding that Dracula was going to impose his wrath on the people, Adrian would turn his efforts toward destroying his father's army, hopefully encouraging him to reconsider. Furthermore, he chose to go under the name "Alucard" — Dracula's name in reverse — to represent that he stood for beliefs opposite those of his father. Stats Attack Potency: Low Multiverse Level '(Defeated his father Dracula on three separate occasions. Dracula is able to create multiple copies of his castle, which is an infinite dimension, and maintain them with his power.) 'Speed: Faster than Light (Can keep up with his father, who is superior to fodder enemies and spells that are lightspeed.), possibly Infinite '(Comparable to others who can react to the Sky Fish, a creature that can move in stopped time without any time stop immunity.) 'Durability: Low Multiverse Level (Took hits from Dracula.) Hax: Blood Draining, Soul Manipulation, Healing, Time Manipulation, Invulnerability (against conventional weapons), Increased damage against dark creatures, Petrification, Matter Manipulation (Can turn enemies into jewels), Intangibility in Mist Form, Resistance to Time Manipulation and Petrification,' Non-Physical Interaction '(Can harm and destroy ghosts) Intelligence: High. Navigated Dracula's Castle and has centuries of experience. Stamina: High, if not Limitless. Navigated Dracula's Castle, fighting the entire time non-stop Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * Dhampyr Physiology: '''Alucard lacks susceptibility to most vampiric weaknesses such as Sunlight. However, he is still susceptible to running water without the Holy Symbol relic. He cannot age normally, and he's immune to most human diseases. * '''Immortality: '''As a Dhampyr, and the son of Lord Dracula, Alucard is immortal. He is immune to aging and is not susceptible to any earthly disease. * '''Invulnerabiliy: '''As a Dhampyr and son of Lord Dracula, Alucard is effectively invulnerable. No weapon from the human realm can harm him, and even weapons with magical and alchemical origins are useless against him. Only very specific Weaponry such as the Belmont Clan's Vampire Killer, his own bloodline's magic (such as Dracula's minions), and Shanoa's Dominus can kill him. * '''Bloodsucking: '''As a Dhampyr, Alucard can feast on human blood for sustenance, and to increase his energies. However, unlike true vampires, Alucard's Blood-absorption abilities aren't limited to humans and other living creatures of the human world. On the contrary, he is perfectly capable of absorbing the blood of all manner of demonic entities. * '''Shapeshifting: '''As a Dhampyr, Alucard inherited his father's ability to shapeshift. Not only can he assume many demonic forms, but he can also alter his regular appearance and conceal his demonic powers. ** '''Bat Form: '''Alucard can transform into a bat. He can use echolocation, fly, perform a charging attack and shoot fire from his mouth. ** '''Wolf Form: Alucard can transform into a wolf, gaining enhanced speed and strength and damaging enemies with charging attacks. ** Mist Form: 'Alucard can transform into intangible mist, that can also become poisonous in nature. Techniques *'Magic: '''Alucard is a master in both dark and holy magic. ** '''Summon Spirit: A simple offensive spell. Alucard summons a magical spirit which flies towards its target, exploding on contact. ** Tetra Spirit: A more powerful version of the previous spell. As its name implies, Alucard summons four spirits to attack his opponent. ** Hellfire: A classic vampiric attack. With a wave of his cape, Alucard releases a trio of hellish fireballs to scorch his opponent. ** Dark Inferno: A more powerful variation of the Hellfire attack. Waving his cape, Alucard fires a pair of dark, meteoric orbs of darkness that bring great destruction. ** Dark Metamorphosis: With this spell, Alucard greatly enhances his vampire Blood-Draining abilities. ** Soul Steal: An incredibly powerful spell that allows Alucard to rip and absorb the souls of nearby enemies, devouring their essence and vitality and converting it into power ** Wing Smash: An offensive move in which Alucard briefly sprouts vampiric wings and dashes towards his opponent, swiping his sword at full speed. ** Dark Lightning: Alucard focuses his magical power, with dark runes manifesting before his hands, and releases a potent discharge of magical lightning. ** Infernal Blade: An incredibly destructive offensive move. When executing it, Alucard will sink his blade into the ground, and let it be consumed by burning hellfire. Then, sprouting vampiric wings, he will dash towards his opponent with incredible speed, slicing them with his blade and subsequently provoking a gigantic explosion. *'Familiars:' Alucard is capable of summoning familiars, magical Eidolons which may aid him both during combat and outside of it. Alucard's magical powers allow him to control five primary Familiar: ** Bat: The Bat acts as a companion in battle, and its power is parasitic in nature. Initially, as it is summoned, the Bat will be sluggish and weak, and won't be of much help. However, as it kills enemies and sucks their blood, the Bat will grow in strength and speed and grow more ferocious and predatory in combat. The Bat may also shoot fireballs as it becomes more powerful. **'Devil:' The Devil is another familiar that acts as an ally in combat. Like The Bat, it will be born weak and grow in power as it slays its enemies. However, The Devil is fickle and impish and unlike The Bat may often ignore his enemies and leave Alucard to deal with them by himself. As it becomes more powerful, The Devil may use elemental magic. **'Faerie:' The Faerie's role is that of a cleric. She follows Alucard passively, never assisting in physical combat, though every time he is wounded, poisoned, cursed, or negatively inflicted in any way, she will step in any remedy Alucard with her healing magic. If Alucard is killed in combat, The Faerie may use the Apples of Life to revive him with full force. **'Ghost:' The Ghost is parasitic. It will follow Alucard and attack his foes by leeching onto them and draining their soul, which will be converted into Alucard's own vitality. Like the other combative Familiars, The Ghost grows in magical power the more he is used by Alucard. **'Sword:' The Sword is Alucard's most powerful Familiar. As its name implies, it is a sentient Sword who will attack enemies on its own, without ever needing to be wielded by Alucard. The Sword is quite aggressive and destructive, and will often make quick work of Alucard's opponents, though it is also boastful and will often exclaim things such as "Slash!" or "Slice!" as it attacks. Equipment Note: Alucard has a large number of weapons, armors, and items from Symphony of the Night. However, this is his standard equipment. * Alucard Sword: The Alucard Sword is his Family's Heirloom Blade, a Holy blade which he inherited from his mother, and one of the few weapons which can kill the Dark Lord Dracula. The blade is agile and incredibly destructive, and while wielding it Alucard is capable of performing a teleportation dash-attack, disappearing and slicing his opponent from behind almost instantly. * Alucard Shield: Alucard's Family Heirloom Shield, which he wields in conjunction with his sword. It is an incredibly durable Holy Shield, effective against all types of attacks. * Dragon Helm: A dark, dragon-shaped helm that Alucard may wear in combat, a symbol of his blood connection with Vlad Tepes Dracula. When wearing it, Alucard's visage strikes fear into the hearts of his enemies. * Alucard Mail: Alucard's Family Heirloom Armor. An incredibly durable Holy mail, capable of enduring attacks from Dracula himself. When wearing it, Alucard receives enhanced resistance against Fire, Lightning and Ice magic. * Twilight Cloak: A mystical cloak suitable for vampire nobility. With its pitch black cloth reminiscent of the night-sky, lined with a blood-red interior, the cloak bestows Alucard with an aura of darkness while also enhancing his durability. * Necklace of J: An enchanted necklace that slightly increases Alucard's defense. The least effective of his traditional equipment. * Gravity Boots: A relic that allows Alucard to perform a super jump. * Holy Symbol: A snorkel that grants Alucard immunity to water. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Comparable/Superior to Jonathan Morris and Charlotte Aulin, who stopped a speeding steam locomotive. * Blasts zombies into bits with minor attacks. * Cut a giant sword in half. * Damages foes many times his size, like Galamoth. * Fought a duel with Trevor Belmont. * Can break down solid stone walls. * Should be superior to most Belmonts. Speed/Reactions * Capable of outrunning bullets. * Avoided summoned meteors. * Dodged lightning summoned by his father. * Should be comparable to his father, who is vastly superior to lightspeed demons, like Paranoia. * Comparable to Simon, who can swing his whip 30 times per second. * Keeps up with his father, who could shoot fireballs to the moon. Durability/Endurance * Immune to conventional weaponry. * Survives being struck by time-space-bending attacks. * Survives getting hit by meteors. * Shrugs off hits from large monsters. * Tanked getting stabbed by Trevor's dagger. * Withstands massive falls without issue. * Survived falling into lava. Skill/Intelligence * Defeated clones of Trevor, Grant, and Sypha. * Defeated Galamoth and his father multiple times. * Helped defeat the Time Reaper. * Killed Soma Cruz in a bad ending. Powerscaling Dracula (Has fought and defeated him multiple times). Other Castlevania Protagonists (all scale off the same foe, he has fought some of them and fought alongside just as many). Weaknesses * Weak to Running Water, strangely. ** Can bypass this with the Holy Symbol. * Limited Magic, though it regenerates quickly. Sources Castlevania Wiki VS Battles Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Castlevania Category:Konami Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Vampires Category:Healing Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Shield Users Category:Armor Users Category:Low Multiverse Level Category:Faster than Light Category:Poison Users Category:Dhampirs Category:Infinite Speed